


that's not my name - a binu au

by yourlifeneedskpop



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is real low-key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlifeneedskpop/pseuds/yourlifeneedskpop
Summary: cha eunwoo and moon bin are roommates.then things head south.or north??no, definitely south.





	1. Chapter 1

"hey bro i think we're roommates" eunwoo said as he opened the door to the dorm. moonbin was sitting on the couch watching a show on netflix eunwoo had never seen.

"says who" he replied, not bothering to look up.

"says the university dumbass" eunwoo said, rolling his eyes.

moonbin looked up from his show to see the most beautiful human he's seen since existing.

"whatever," moonbin tried saying with swag. "your room is the third to the right, down the hall, there's already a kid named minhyuk living here, but i call him rocky cause-"

"cause he has a rock hard body but only for you?" eunwoo interrupted as moonbin tried throwing the remote at him.

"why, are you jealous?" moonbin said cursing under his breath.

"whatever bro" eunwoo said, putting his hands in the air, trying to act innocent.

"wait kid, tell me your name first!" moonbin yelled, running a little too fast towards eunwoo, crashing into him, his body landing over the other's.

and they stayed in that position for a couple of minutes , just staring at each other , not in an awkward way . eunwoo began to blush a shade of red , causing moon bin to laugh out loud .

"bitch why are you laughing?" eunwoo said , pushing moonbin off .

"moonbin , why the hell are you so loud , i have an exam-" a third voice , eunwoo suspected it was minhyuk .

"well who's the boy you brought over this time?"

"um actually he's our new roommate."

"yes , i'm eunwoo and you must be minhyuk let's skip this socializing cause anxiety bye bye gotta 4minute ." he said as he ran quickly into his room.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two

eunwoo woke up the next morning , and he felt hungover , not remembering if he drank anything or not ,

he couldn't comprehend where he was .

and then he remembered yesterday .

"hey cutie!" a voice yelled as the door to the room opened with a bang .  moon bin's eyes panned down and he quickly looked away . "bitch if you're not going to wear any clothes you should warn me next time"

eunwoo looked down , realizing that he wasn't wearing anything except for his favorite minion boxers . " _shit"_

 _"_ it's okay,  you're just making my heart rate double in speed and now i'm hot for you but whatever." moon bin ranted quickly .

"what"

"what"


	3. 3

"bro bro bro"

"what what what"

"there's no food anywhere in this dorm i'm mentally dying"

"moon bin it's fucking three in the morning go to sleep"

"but food please"

"fine tomorrow we can go together and buy what you want"

"liKe a date?"

"bitch i'm too tired for this , you call it what you want"

"okay bro but you're paying"

"yeah yeah please just go to bed"

"only if you're in it"

"what"

"what"

as soon as eunwoo heard his door close , he revealed his dark red face from his bed covers.

" _a date?"_ he squealed as he played _dream_ by _suzy and baekhyun_ and fell right back asleep .


	4. 4

"wake up you ass you promised me food" moon bin said as eunwoo rubbed his eyes open to the sight of the sun rising .

"oh , yeah , right." eunwoo bluffed , knowing well and clear about their "date" today .

"bitch hurry my stomach will start eating itself if you don't hurry up ." moon bin whined , making eunwoo's ears tingle .  he liked hearing moon bin whine .

"bitch it hasn't even been thirty seconds , wait"

"am i a dog ?  i ain't going to take orders from you." moon bin replied .

five minutes later , eunwoo was ready to go , causing the other boy to jump in excitement .

"yes finally let's go my ass was about to fall asleep on this couch."

"um listen kid my wallet still goes to a certain limit , you better not buy the entire god damn store."

"i do what i want you snake." moon bin whined , making eunwoo's face turn a deep shade of red .

"wow , from a bro kink to a whining kink , what the hell lee dongmin."

"how do you know my real name?"

"your boy has his good sources , ya know , they're in administration and the higher ups-"

"ayoooo rocky ssssssswag"  minhyuk said loudly as he opened the door to his dorm , revealing a very tired looking boy.

"and what have you been doing all night?" moon bin asked

"you boo, thanks for last night." minhyuk said as he winked .

"um cute but gross let's go please" eunwoo suggested , quickly leaving and slamming the door without waiting for moon bin .

"bitch why you gotta lie , you better be happy your actual boyfriend isn't here or he would've cried like the baby he is"

"don't you talk about my sanha ssswag like that you ass , at least i got myself a boy."

"wow i feel attacked" moon bin replied sarcastically . "and i do have a boy , at least i will soon" moon bin smiled as he walked out of the dorm , leaving a wide mouthed minhyuk at the other side .

"i know they'd get together" minhyuk said out loud , talking to himself .

"that's just the power of rocky ssssswag" he said proudly .

"oppa!" a small voice called out from his room .

"oh my god stop i swear i don't have an oppa kink" minhyuk replied back at the voice .

"sure sure , come back to bed , i miss seeing your face already"

"why are we dating , sanha ?" minhyuk asked , running back into his room , locking the door behind him .


	5. 5

moon bin quickly walked out of the door to catch up to eunwoo .

eunwoo was already about a hundred feet away , obviously not caring to wait for the other boy .

"dongminnie ," moonbin whined . " _eunwoo , dongmin "_ he continued to call out , not receiving response from the boy who only walked quicker .

" _broooo , eunwoo my dude , "_ he started .

" _babe"_ moon bin tried one last time .

this time , eunwoo froze in his place .

he slowly turned around .

and then moon bin received the scariest death stare he's seen since he accidentally outed minhyuk to his now boyfriend .

 _"bitch"_ moon bin saw eunwoo mouth before turning back around and continuing his speed walking .

"ba-babe, come back" moon bin cried out , laughing , oblivious to the weird stares both boys were receiving as the wide college campus swarmed with students moon bin failed to notice as he called out to his roommate .

moon bin finally got to his senses and realized the busy students walking all around , losing eunwoo in the crowd .

he continued walking past buildings , not finding his roommate until two hands wrapped around his neck , pulling moon bin's entire figure into an alleyway.


	6. 6

"hey hoe" eunwoo said , arms wrapped tightly around moon bin's neck .

"get off me you rat" moon bin choked out , squirming , just making eunwoo laugh .

"don't ever call me babe in public , or i will publicly beat your ass ."

"what if we get married though??"

"what?"

"what"

"i said , my stomach needs food you idiot" moon bin said , smacking eunwoo's hands off his neck .

"whatever bitch , be happy i'm paying ."

"um my name ain't bitch , bitch." moon bin said , walking out of the alley and into the busy college centre .

they headed to the grocery store , before stopping at a sushi bar to grab some quick lunch before heading back home .

as they headed to the dorm , they saw someone exiting their door .

"yah!" moon bin called out .  the boy turned around , face dark red .

"i swear we didn't do anything illegal we were just cuddling and then i forgot i had class and then-"

"i didn't ask anything , sanha , stop worrying ." moon bin said reassuringly .

"good , then you don't want to know what we did last night ." sanha joked around .

"don't make me call the college admins and tell them that minhyuk is letting someone who doesn't even go to this college in our dorm ." moon bin warned .

"but hyungie" sanha whined , causing eunwoo to hiccup .

"hm?"

"it's his whining kink" moon bin said , opening the door to their dorm.

"ah cool ." sanha said , leaving , as eunwoo proceeded to punch moon bin in the arm .

"thanks for that ," eunwoo said , on the verge of tears as he quickly ran into his room , grabbing four bags of chips on the way , locking the door .


	7. 7

"eunwoo , i'm sorry for joking around , just let me in!"  moon bin said as he stood , knocking on the other boy's door , not receiving any response .

"okay literally open up , it's been five days since you've left your room , i'm getting really worried ."

after ten more minutes of knocking ,  
moon bin had it . he grabbed a paper clip from his room and picked at the lock , successfully opening the door .

moon bin immediately noticed the cup noodle bowls and empty chip bags all over the room , before glimpsing at eunwoo , who had headphones on and seemed to be watching a show .

eunwoo didn't notice the company until moon bin put his face directly in front of the other's.

"bitch" eunwoo said , slapping moon bin's face lightly .

"owie!" moon bin whined , grabbing his face .

"get over it , you're in college you fat fuck ."

"says the one who locked himself in his room for nearly a week , eating nothing but unhealthy shit the entire time while watching- produce 101??"

"i just wanna know who debuted okay??"

"you worried me sick , i have knocked on your door over the past few days , i even slid notes under your door ."

"oh yeah i saw those , i was just too lazy to see what was in them."

"glad you didn't , my nudes were in there." moon bin said , picking up the envelopes from the ground .

"crap now i want them"

"what?"

"what"


	8. 8

"yo bitch do you have a spare shirt?" moon bin said , ramming into eunwoo's room , who was , luckily for moon bin , shirtless .

"bitch privacy" eunwoo said , not looking up to the unwanted company .

"and i thought i would have to buy you dinner before seeing you without a shirt"

"what?"

"i said-"

moon bin's mouth was covered by eunwoo's mouth .  moon bin mistook it as a kiss and closed his eyes .

instead , eunwoo punched him lightly on the cheek .

"get out .  i have an exam tomorrow and your bickering is getting both of us nowhere ." eunwoo said as he slowly pushed the boy out of the room .

as he closed the door , he very well knew that he was crushing on his roommate .

there were no exams .

and there certainly was no need to get mad at moon bin the way eunwoo just did .

eunwoo needed a quick reason to get moon bin out so he wouldn't show his dark red face he had now .

" _why does my heart want you?"_ eunwoo thought , smiling softly before continuing to watch a show called no mercy .


	9. 9

"bitches let's go out , i haven't heard one word from anyone in this dorm for days ." minhyuk complained in the three boys' living room .

"actually , i heard you yelling at someone to "go faster , please go faster , i'm almost there," , and then you yelled "damn it why do you suck at video games!"" moon bin said as he yawned .

"it's not my fault sanha eats ass at video games!" minhyuk replied .

"only yours." eunwoo muttered , receiving a punch on the arm .

"okay if you asses don't want to go out , i will by myself ."

"oh , is that sanha's new name?"

"whatever , have fun , the two of y'all  
, alone , with nobody watching , alone , the entire dorm." minhyuk said slowly as he closed the dorm to their dorm .

"oh , " he said as he reentered the dorm .

"i almost forgot something , silly me."

as he entered his room , he came out with sanha.

"okay i'm actually leaving you two lovebirds , just don't be banging on my bed."

"that's the only place we will be banging , for your information" eunwoo yelled , forgetting that moon bin was well aware of the situation as well .

"no ! i meant-"

"bye bye" minhyuk said , closing the door with sanha .

"how many times have you said something hot like that without buying me dinner first?" moon bin smirked , as he got up to leave the living room .

eunwoo was glad moon bin left , because his face was now a red mess .


	10. 10

"hey!"  moon bin yelled from his room to eunwoo's

"what do you want?" eunwoo replied, monotoned.

"i want you in my bed baby!" moon bin shouted .

"what?"

"i said , i need your help, _idiot._ "

eunwoo quickly jolted out of his room to moonbin's, happily taking the opportunity to converse with the boy .

"sure what's up?" eunwoo said , out of breath .

"i need help , how do i ask someone out?"

"oh.."

"like should i be low key about it ,  like hint it?"

"oHhhhhh"

"or should i just be blunt and ask them out?"

"oOHhOhOhHh"

"bitch stop choking."

"okay so like , you kind of want to , um , kill them."

"what?"

"cause you're kind of mine already."

"what?"

"and i don't want nobody's crusty dusty rusty ass hands on you."

"what?"

"cause i want you."

"bitch what?"

"i said , get your head out of your ass and buy them dinner ."

"ah okay , i was a bit confused at first."

"yeah , right , rat trap."

eunwoo rolled his eyes before leaving moonbin's room , disappointed in himself .

_why would i even think he'd be talking about me?_

"you forgot to close the door!" moon bin yelled desperately .

"hmm but it was already opened when i came in??"

"whatever , you old hag ."

"shut up binnie ."

"bitch i'm not laughing ."

"you're no fun binnie."

"that's not my name."

"but it suits you well."

"wanna know what suits me well?"

"i suit you well."

"what?"

"bitch i said to stop being a lazy ass and close your damn door yourself."

"k"

"bitch you did not just-"

"K"

"i will cut your asshole in pieces."

"please do , i'm long overdue ."

"i hate you , you know that right?"

"love you too , honey boo boo."


	11. 11

"eunwoo can you runawoo with me please?" moon bin joked around .

moon bin was preparing for his date that was scheduled to take place in thirty minutes , however there was no way he could prepare within that time .

"boy you better hurry , or that girl will drop you."

"yeah yeah , you'll be surprised . she actually can wait and will wait for me . in fact , she has been waiting the _exact day you came._ "

eunwoo was getting aggravated that the boy used him as an example for the supposed girl that was waiting for him. he was about to cancel taking him to his date , but his puppy dog expressions made eunwoo's lips tingle . who could say no to moon bin's cute yet hot face?

after about five minutes , moon bin displayed himself . he wore a plain colored t-shirt with black jeans and high tops . his look was completed with a set of rectangular spectacles .

" _holy fuck"_ eunwoo thought to himself .

but out loud , eunwoo questioned the other boy's looks .

"oh my god you look like such a rat , and i thought i was the ugly one ."

"bitch at least i have a date."

"with yo looks , ain't nobody gonna want you." eunwoo said out loud .

" _because i want you . every fucking part of you."_ eunwoo thought to himself .

"yeah , but my date won't care how i'll look . they'll be drooling over my attractiveness ."

"bitch in what country?" eunwoo replied , secretly trying to catch glances at the boy in front of him . he himself wanted to drool over moonbin's looks.

"you need to hurry and take me , the reservation will cancel itself if i'm not there thirty minutes within the time ."

"okay then ride me- i meant my car."

"how 'bout both?"

"shut the fuck up you traffic cone."

"yeah yeah." moon bin said , with a flirtatious smile that lingered on his face , slightly worrying eunwoo .

" _what type of girl would date this thing?"_ eunwoo thought to himself .

"okay fine let's go." eunwoo said , as moon bin jumped around , excited for his date like a thirteen year old.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo kids


End file.
